Dejando el orgullo
by kariiim
Summary: Muchas veces es tan dificil valorar lo que tenemos enfrente, por que lo que esta a nuestro alrededor nos deslumbra, que pasaria si Akane dejara de mostrar interes en cierto muchacho, a causa de las diferentes circunstancias que la rodean.


Los personajes no me pertenecen obvio son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Antes de empezar quiero dedicar este eterno oneshot a dos personitas que me ayudaron a tomar valor para escribir, esto es en honor a ustedes **Mila Mariposa** **(azusaCT) creadora de Ranma el del barrio** y a **Maria Conchita (Maryconchita) creadora de pasion** besos nenas... dicho esto les dejo leer.

**Dejando el orgullo**

Después del fatídico día de la boda fallida, y digo fatídico por la destrucción casi total del _Dojo_ y gran parte de la residencia Tendo, sin contar los daños a las casas vecinas, todo esto a causa de las prometidas, pretendientes, y personas metiches que perseguían aquella pelea sin control ni tregua, ya que dejaban a su paso destrucción total, hasta la vajilla y tuberías de los hogares cercanos tuvieron daños, sin contar algunos incendios, provocados por las bombas del maestro Happosai, era un verdadero caos. Esa pequeña parte de Nerima había sido arrastrada por las malas decisiones del gran Ranma Saotome.

Después de todo aquello, obviamente la relación de amistad y confianza que existía con Akane se vio turbada, algo cambió, la ojicanela cada vez estaba más lejana y seria con su persona, se limitaba a solo convivir lo indispensable, estaba cada vez más sumergida en sus estudios, pasaba toda la mañana en la escuela, y tomaba cursos adicionales para estar fuera de casa, incluso se había inscrito a un gimnasio en el cual pasaba mucho tiempo ejercitando su menudo cuerpo.

En los meses posteriores a la boda, la familia Tendo se vio obligada a pagar los daños ocasionados a las propiedades cercanas, donde todo aquel zafarrancho dejó secuelas, era un vaivén de trabajadores de construcción, arquitectos, licenciados etcétera, por consecuencia las cuentas de todas estas modificaciones y construcciones cada vez se elevaban más, los ahorros de los Tendo ya estaban en ceros, y aún había mucho por pagar, Soun y Nabiki, no paraban de hacer cálculos, reducciones a sus gastos, solo se podía escuchar las teclas de las calculadoras bajo sus manos, Nabiki sudaba y su padre se mordía las uñas de los dedos, por que era más que obvio estaban en bancarrota y las deudas eran estratosféricas.

-Pero qué voy hacer, mis niñas mis hermosas niñas…. Perdónenmeeee….- decía el patriarca de los Tendo llorando a mares, con un rostro suplicante girado el cielo como pidiendo un milagro al mismo Kamisama hincándose en forma de derrota..

\- Calma papá algo se me ocurrirá, recuerda que los negocios son lo mío, ya verás que no todo está perdido- la castaña trataba de infundir seguridad en el hombre de largo cabello, aunque sabía que lo antes mencionado por su padre era verdad.

-Nabiki estamos en bancarrota y aún no hemos terminado de arreglar los daños de las casa vecinas, no tengo un _Dojo_ que me genere ganancias- al mencionar la palabra _Dojo_, lloró aún más fuerte si es que esto podía ser posible, gruesas lágrimas atravesaban su rostro masculino y visiblemente atormentado, - y sus estudios… tu universidad, la de Akane… Akane… los estudios de Akane.. Perdóname Naoko, soy un fracaso- el hombre estaba inconsolable, sabía que no existía otra entrada de dinero más, que las clases impartidas en él _Dojo_ – Soy un pésimo padre… -

-Papá por dios aún tengo unos negocios pendientes por cobrar, ya veras, venderé las más sexys fotos de Ranma chica, y una que otra de Akane, aparte tengo amigas lindas, que de seguro me ayudaran por una buena causa- la castaña tenía miedo pero no lo demostraba, tendría que esforzarse al doble, y obligaría a Ranma a tomarse muchas fotos ya que, en parte tenía culpa de aquel problema.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la estancia, si así se podía llamar a las ruinas del hogar Tendo, una linda chica de cabellos azulados, escuchaba con dolor y pesar la plática de su familia, su cabeza era un brollo, estaba asustada ante tal situación.

No dijo nada solo se llevó las manos a su rostro y corrió hacia el único cuarto que estaba lo más decente posible, en ese pequeño cuarto dormían todos los habitantes de la casa Tendo y de vez en cuando las prometidas entrometidas de Ranma, se colaban en los aposentos de los Tendo, aquello siempre terminaba en un caos total, pero para la ojicanela ya no era relevante, pues ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina, ya no gritaba, ya no peleaba, solo observaba las diferentes escenas que ocurrían alrededor de su prometido y aquellas lindas chicas.

En ocasiones al levantarse para dirigirse a su rutina diaria, Ranma estaba durmiendo plácidamente abrazado de Shampoo, Ukyo e incluso la loca de Kodachi, pero ya no había reacciones violentas, ya no se sentía su aura de batalla, la chica Tendo se había cansado, había ocasiones en que sonreía al ver como se restregaban desnudas en el cuerpo corpulento del chico y como este se retorcía y sonrojaba furiosamente por las acciones de las chicas que cada vez eran más atrevidas.

En la traviesa mente de Akane solo existía un pensamiento, el cual era ayudar a su padre, no podía dejarlo solo, ahogarse en sus deudas y problemas, Soun había sido un excelente padre, hizo todo lo que pudo por sus hijas. Después de que la ojicanela escuchó aquella plática no sabía cómo abordar el tema con su padre, tenía presente que la regañaría por estar fisgoneando asuntos que no le corresponden, los días pasaron y por fin tomó valor, decidida encaró a su padre y a Nabiki que por fortuna cada tres noches se reunían en una pequeña mesa para hacer cuentas y tomar té.

-Akane vamos no eres una cobarde, habla con tu familia... ayúdalos- se decía para sí misma mientras aguardaba del otro lado de aquella improvisada pared de lona.

-Allá voy- abrió aquella pared improvisada y entró muy segura, con paso firme, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a lado de su padre, con una actitud serena.

-Quiero que sepan, que sé todo sobre la bancarrota y la infinidad de deudas que tienen- hablaba con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza agachada y las manos sobre su regazo. -quiero ayudar, aportar algo, trabajaré duro lo prometo-

-Calma hermanita, ya todo está arreglado o cuando menos la gran mayoría- decía la castaña con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, guiñándole un ojo -hablé con un prestamista, y nos dará la cantidad de dinero que necesitamos, para salir de esta- hablaba segura la castaña mientras hacía cuentas rápidamente.

-El prestamista cree que al arreglar el _Dojo_, podremos establecer los pagos fijos y así terminar nuestras deudas de una buena vez, tiene muchos planes para asociarse con él _Dojo_ ¡no es genial!- la mediana de las Tendo sonreía triunfal.

-Pero Nabiki… así de fácil nos dará esa cantidad- en la mente de la ojicanela existía la duda, como un hombre de buenas a primeras daría esa cantidad de dinero, la chica miraba alternadamente a su padre y hermana.

-No… nos queda de otra Akane.. es eso o morirnos de hambre, y que la familia Saotome se vaya de aquí- Akane sintió un ligero escalofrío en su espalda en realidad no quería desproteger a la familia de su prometido, después de todo les había tomado cariño.

-No te preocupes Akane solo firmaremos algunos pagarés, contratos, letras y todo saldrá bien… - Nabiki tenía cara de fastidio, pues aunque sabía que era riesgoso, no tendría alternativa, en el transcurso del tiempo se le ocurriría algo para salir ante esta situación.

-Aún así quiero aportar, ya casi se acerca el periodo de vacaciones y puedo conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, mientras busco algo mejor- decía la ojicanela bastante entusiasmada, pues no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

-Esta bien… una entrada de dinero extra no, nos caería mal- sonreía pícara y se inclinaba hacia su hermanita.

-Pero que afortunado soy tengo la mejor familia del mundo- Soun abrazaba desesperado y feliz a sus pequeñas, de nuevo las lágrimas se agolpaban el rostro del hombre, -gracias Kami.. gracias Naoko… por darme a mis bebes- lloraba a mares, hablando entre hipidos, casi asfixiando a sus hijas por aquel fuerte abrazo del patriarca.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron sin dar marcha atrás, las construcciones y remodelaciones estaban avanzando bastante, las banquetas, bardas, y estructuras de los hogares vecinos ya estaban casi listos, incluso ya habían empezado a ver cambios en la residencia Tendo, lo primero fue el baño, y cocina, pues con tantos habitantes tenían que asegurar que las necesidades básicas fueran cubiertas.

Lo siguiente en reparar fue el _Dojo_, pues este les daría un ingreso más, con las clases impartidas por Soun, Genma y Ranma sería lo ideal para pagar lo antes posible al prestamista que para ser sinceros les daba mala espina.

La ojicanela por su parte entre todas sus actividades tomó un trabajo de medio tiempo en una librería, las cosas iban tan bien, que llegó a tomar clases de baile en una academia cercana a la universidad. Pues como ya sabrán Akane quería seguir estudiando y no se rendiría tan fácil, sabía que sus estudios y los de su hermana generaban muchos gastos, lo poco que la ojicanela ganaba era para solventar gastos primarios en el hogar, al igual que los negocios de Nabiki todo era destinado para mejor su nivel de vida.

Mientras Ranma se volvía loco al pensar que ocurría con su bella marimacho, ya no la veía tan seguido como deseaba, todo el día su prometida estaba fuera de casa.

Pov Ranma..

Esa tonta que le sucede a las 5:00am. sale a correr, regresa a las 5:40, toma una ducha de agua helada, baja al comedor a las 6:20 a desayunar, bueno a tomar un licuado con frutas, avena, a veces mezclaba verduras guacala…

Sale de casa a las 6:35 corriendo como ya era costumbre y justo a las 6:55 llegaba a la entrada de la universidad, tenía clases toda la mañana cada 45 minutos cambiaba de materia y a las 10: 45 tenía su break de almuerzo, a las 11: 10 entraba de nuevo a clases hasta las 2:00 que terminaba su itinerario escolar.

Normalmente come algo ligero a la salida rumbo a su trabajo en aquella librería, donde entraba a las 2:30 y salía a las 7:00pm cerraba el local junto a su compañero de trabajo … como odio a ese idiota.. cree que no… noto cómo la ve.. como le sonríe, todo caballeroso… estúpido malnacido, en que me quede así… y después de cerrar se dirigía al local que estaba a solo minutos de su trabajo, donde tomaba clases de baile, a las 8:30 sale de sus clases nocturnas.

Y la muy estúpida no conforme con estar fuera toda la mañana y toda la tarde se largaba a un tonto gimnasio donde entrenaba y hace unas estúpidas rutinas que en realidad no entiendo, en ocasiones se trepa a una bicicleta, y en otras hace raras combinaciones de ejercicios con otras chicas.

Su día termina corriendo hacia él Dojo llegando a casa casi a las 11:00 de la noche… no es que yo la estuviera, siguiendo o acosando, es mi deber de prometido…. Es una obligación, la cual fue tomada por nuestros padres… ppfff.. a quien engaño me vuelvo loco sin verla, sin hablarle, necesito oler ese bello aroma a cítricos que me envuelve, quiero escucharla insultarme, gritarme, ver esos bellos ojos, esas muecas que la hacen ver tan adorable, pues cuando me encara puedo tenerla tan cerca, que puedo observar esas pequitas casi imperceptibles en su rostro, sobre su pequeña nariz, son encantadoras, era algo que yo disfrutaba al hacerla enojar, pero ahora ella era tan distante, tan fría, tan lejana a mi, ¿la habré perdido?

FIN POV RANMA

Aquella pregunta rondaba en la mente del chico gran parte del día, el notaba como ya todo le era indiferente a su prometida incluso ella se reía al ver tan bizarras escenas entre las múltiples parejas de el, ya no existía aquella rivalidad entre Akane y las autoproclamadas prometidas, la ojicanela era amable con ellas…

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿En qué maldito momento paso? - El azabache se revolvía el cabello desesperado, ya no soportaba más aquellas actitudes de la ojicanela, su indiferencia lo mataba, sus celos y su posesividad crecían más y más, solo de imaginar que un bobo universitario, la engatusara lo hacía estremecer.

Y ahora todo era peor con esas visitas repentinas de las locas prometidas que cada vez eran más continuas y duraderas en el hogar de los Tendo, su estadía ahí era insoportable, las chicas se colgaban de su cuerpo, entraban desnudas al baño, cuando el tomaba una ducha con la excusa de tallar su espalda, si él se descuidaba entraban a hurtadillas en la noche y dormían con el, todo era tan extraño e incomodo, y ahora sin su querida marimacho era una tortura, lo único que lo distraía un poco era cuando entrenaba e impartía clases, eran sus momentos de quietud y paz.

Se sentía responsable de aquella actitud de su chica pues el sabia que lo había arruinado, por cobarde e idiota, nunca le dijo de sus sentimientos, en cambio solo la insultaba y comparaba con las otras chicas, ahora su prometida ni siquiera entrenaba, todo apuntaba que lo que ella buscaba era evadirlo.

Pero a pesar de eso el buscaba cualquier oportunidad de verla a escondidas, de cuidarla, de sentirla, cuando menos unos segundos al día, y en esos segundos podía apreciar como aquel frágil cuerpo, se convertía en una hermosa y tonificada anatomía, producto de las extenuantes rutinas de ejercicio. El se conformaba con contemplarla a lo lejos o cuando ella dormía, simplemente velar su sueño en la azotea cuidando que nadie la turbara o interrumpiera.

.

.

Las semanas pasaban y sus rutinas seguían igual, hasta que un buen día la ojicanela escuchó discutir a su hermana Nabiki con unos hombres que parecían inspeccionar la casa Tendo y el _Dojo_, estaban haciendo un minucioso avalúo de la propiedad.

-Ya les dije que me den un poco más de tiempo- gritaba Nabiki exasperada frente al líder de aquellos hombres… -no, nos hemos atrasado con los pagos cuál es su maldito problema-

-Señorita Tendo… cuando pida ayuda primero investigue a quien se lo pide- decía aquel hombre sereno -no es mi intensión despojar a su padre de su patrimonio, ni mucho menos mandarlo preso.. pero entiéndame es mi trabajo, acepte las condiciones que pide el señor Akira y esto se detendrá… lo aseguro- decía con voz cansada y evitando la mirada inquisidora de Nabiki, mientras seguía inspeccionando el hogar Tendo.

\- Sabes que lo que el pide es una marranada… como crees que me presentaré ante tal extorsión, ese hombre lo único que busca es incluirnos en su asqueroso HAREM de concubinas…- decía Nabiki indignada y asqueada ante la propuesta de aquel supuesto prestamista.

-Le repito yo solo paso el recado, si usted acepta la propuesta del jefe, el embargo y la estadía de su padre en la cárcel se cancela… piénselo- se retiraba del lugar entregándole una tarjeta para que se comunicaran con su jefe.

-No puede ser… como pude haber sido tan tonta… soy una estúpida.. ahora que voy hacer.. – Nabiki no pudo más que tirarse de rodillas en medio del patio de su casa llorando y golpeando el suelo con sus puños en señal de frustración.

-Necesito saber ¿Que ocurre? en este preciso momento Nabiki- la ojicanela estaba paraba a espaldas de Nabiki esperando respuestas, pues sabía que era algo grave, jamás había visto a su hermana tan afectada…

-Akane.. ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntaba bastante turbada..

-Quiero saber a detalle… escuche todo… pero quiero que me expliques..- su voz era firme y segura, definitivamente no aceptaría evasivas, ya no era niña, tenía que saber que ocurría.

-Akane hablemos adentro con calma es una larga historia- decía Nabiki mientras empujaba a su hermana al comedor reconstruido recientemente, colocó dos tazas con té sobre la amplia mesa y se dispuso a hablar.

Nabiki habló por casi una hora explicando cómo habían caído en él chantaje del señor Akira, el cual desde un principio lo único que buscaba era tener a esas niñas para el… las quería como mujeres, serían su nueva adquisición.

Le comentó a su hermana menor que el prestamista con el cual habían hecho el trato era un conocido mafioso de los barrios de Nerima.. lamentablemente para las Tendo no había contrato que valiera, o leyes que las respaldaran, el corrupto hombre había manipulado hábilmente las sumas de los pagos pactados.

Los pagos no eran tan altos y los intereses no eran desorbitantes, como en el contrato que le mostro el hombre de hace unos momentos.. desde un principio la chica de melena castaña era consciente que existía peligro al hacer tratos con personas de la mafia, pero decidió correr el riesgo ya que de una forma u otra las deudas y las demandas de los hogares vecinos los alcanzarían.

Ese préstamo solo les daría una tregua de tiempo en lo que la castaña pensaba en algún plan para salir ilesos de todo aquel embrollo.

Los ojos de la ojicanela, se abrían de una manera exagerada, le preocupaba su padre y sus hermanas, su padre un hombre tan respetado por los vecinos y la comunidad como sobreviviría en la cárcel, sus hermanas siendo ultrajadas por un asqueroso hombre el cual tal vez las compartiría con más personas, para sus sucias perversidades, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente no lo podría permitir, algo tendría que hacer para evitar eso.

-Aún con lo que ganamos, no nos alcanza para pagar- la castaña hablaba con la cabeza agachada tapando con su flequillo sus ojos.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá ya veras, yo tengo algunas propuestas interesantes de trabajo- decía la pequeña de los Tendo, algo entusiasmada y triste a la vez, pues aunque en su rostro había una sonrisa, sus ojos no lo reflejaban.

-¿Propuestas…? pero de que hablas, tu aún estás en tu primer año en la universidad, ese trabajo de medio tiempo.. digo no te molestes, pero no ganas una millonada- decía algo indiferente y con dudas en su rostro.

-Tengo propuestas para trabajar en un club…. Enn… un..uuun… ni..night… club..- la ojicanela hablaba con la mirada en su regazo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras jugaba con sus manos, sus dedos eran un manojo de nervios revelados por sus constantes movimientos, su rostro era todo una obra de arte donde los matices eran colores llameantes totalmente rojos fundidos con su tono porcelana.

-¿Pero como….? ¿En que momento..? ¿pero hermanita tuu….? ¿que tipo de propuestas tienes..?- hablaba Nabiki pícara ante el comentario de su hermana, tenía una sonrisa mezclada con asombro y un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo ya que el sobresalto de tal afirmación mezclaba sus emociones.

-Verás… las clases de baile que tomo son de pole dance .. y … ya… ya.. no soy solo una estudiante.. soy la instructora de esas clases- la chica estaba totalmente avergonzada –Parece que los días de entrenamiento, mi flexibilidad y la fuerza en mis manos y piernas, me permitieron desempeñarme bien, la academia me ofreció ser la nueva instructora ya que la señorita Hiyori, se accidentó- se podía escuchar un ligero tono de orgullo y entusiasmo en su voz.

–parece que las artes marciales me dieron todo eso, y recibo un pago por esas clases, la verdad estoy muy contenta, en un principio solo lo hice por demostrarme a mi misma que podía ser un poco más femenina y.. y… se..sen.. sensuuual… ¿me entiendes?- la ojicanela ya había levantado su rostro y miraba a su hermana con decisión y convicción en sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban pues lo que se había propuesto, lo había logrado, a tal grado que ya era quien enseñaba y no una simple discípula.

-Si lo entiendo pero… ¿estas segura de esto…? si lo estas, yo te ayudare, te apoyare en esto.. necesitarás un representante y un vigilante que te cuide mientras bailas en el escenario- le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad a su pequeña hermana.

-Obvio yo seré quien llegue a un jugoso acuerdo con quien te contrate- levantando un dedo cerca de la cara de Akane seguía con su discurso - Y le diremos a Ranma que nos acompañe pa..- no terminó de pronunciar la frase cuando la ojicanela la interrumpió.

-Nooo… no..no… estas loca que pensaran de mi… no quiero que los demás integrantes de la familia se den cuenta.. dónde quedará el honor de mi padre, de la familia en general… esto será un secreto entre tu y yo- hablaba tropezándose con las palabras, sabía que esto le causaría un gran dolor a su familia y estarían en boca de todo Nerima en cuestión de minutos.

No habían terminado de hablar cuando una voz masculina se escucha retumbar en el patio, esa voz sonaba totalmente conocida para ellas.

-¡¡Saotome, sal de donde estés!!- era la voz del chico pato que con una actitud desafiante. Permanecía parado con los puños apretados totalmente confundido y furioso –como fuiste capaz de engatusar a si a mi linda Shampoo- los gritos del joven se escuchaban en toda la residencia Tendo.

-¿Pero que suceder pato estúpido?- la ojicarmesi se hizo presente colgada del brazo de su airén, le gritaba al chico algo molesta por la actitud de su eterno enamorado.

-¿Como que.. que hago aquí? quería comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que se rumora en toda Nerima- decía el chico de gafas confrontando a su adorada mujer.

-A mi no importar lo que diga gente tonta- la chica de cabellera purpura hablaba con gran indiferencia, sus ojos escudriñaban al chico frente a ella.

-Entonces… con eso me confirmas que es verdad.. te escabulles a mitad de la noche, para entrar a la cama de Saotome… jamás pensé que te prestaras a esto… ¿donde esta tu dignidad..?- la voz de Mousse cada vez era más triste y melancólica, se podía apreciar que sufría a cada palabra pronunciada por el muchacho de mirada esmeralda.

-Pero yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, vámonos de aquí.. yo te daré mi nombre para que no seas la burla de todo Japón..- el muchacho aún creía que la chica china caería en sus brazos, y abandonaría a su querido rival.

Todos observaban la escena de telenovela que se llevaba a cabo fuera de casa…Ranma con una actitud indiferente pues esto ya era costumbre en aquel hogar, mientras las chicas sentían algo de pena por el ojiesmeralda de las gafas, pues era tan lamentable que aún después de tantas humillaciones seguía arrastrándose por la atención de alguien que no lo valoraba.

La ojicanela se sintió proyectada ante aquella escena y se preguntó cuántas veces lo vivió en carne propia, la discusión entre los chinos siguió, Akane solo escuchaba los chillidos de la muchacha y las súplicas de aquel hombre, que le pedía recapacitara su decisión, las Tendo solo eran espectadores del gran amor que Mousse sentía por la chica china.

Akane sintió algo de envidia, pues el sentimiento del muchacho era tan puro e intenso y se preguntó si alguien en algún momento sentiría algo así por ella.

Mousse se sumergió en la ira, e impotencia, pero un destello de dignidad apareció en el y por unos minutos comprendió que aquella mujer a la cual le profesaba amor eterno estaba vacía por dentro y no tenía caso seguir luchando o mejor dicho, humillándose por la voluptuosa mujer, Mousse también al igual que el ojiazul era un artista marcial y no merecía estar de esa manera por alguien que no lo quería como él deseaba.

-Esta bien mi querida Shampoo.. solo te pido me dejes quedarme unos días más en el Nekohanten, en lo que encuentro un trabajo- decía el joven con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas y el rostro cubierto por su espeso flequillo, se quedó parado en la mitad de aquel amplio patio, donde lo único que se podía escuchar era el chapoteo de los peces en el estanque y el pobre corazón del muchacho quebrarse en mil pedazos.

-Haz lo que querer, solo no molestar a airén, y largarte ya- la joven china se dio la vuelta con burla riéndose de la pobre integridad del chico pato, como acostumbraba llamarlo -Nunca serás como airén, jamás merecer a la bella Shampoo, eres perdedor, Shampoo sentir repulsión por ti- esto último fue demasiado para él, y la chica china lo sabía, de esta manera el nunca más la buscaría, lo hirió y ella lo supo, pues sus palabras iban con veneno puro hacia la ya mullida integridad del hombre de mirada esmeralda.

Mousse se giró y salió despacio de la residencia Tendo, con la cabeza agachada, tal vez por pena, dolor, sentía tanta lástima por el mismo, que no se dio cuenta que unos ojos acanelados lo observaban con una profunda compasión, algo se despertó en Akane, tenía que protegerlo, quería consolarlo pues las palabras de la china lo habían destruido, en la mente de la chica de ojos color canela se proyectó una y mil veces todas las ocasiones en las que había sido humillada, insultada por su amor imposible y sus pedantes prometidas, recordaba cómo en esos instantes necesitaba que alguien la consolara, que alguien hubiera estado con ella solo haciéndole compañía, la ojicanela corrió tras de él, quería que sintiera su apoyo, el chico necesitaba a una buena amiga.

-Mousse…. Mousse..- gritaba la muchacha al divisar a lo lejos una figura masculina con una aura depresiva.

-Tendo.. ¿qué es lo haces aquí..? quieres reírte de mí un buen rato más- el joven ni siquiera volteó a ver quien gritaba su nombre, seguía mirando hacia el piso, era demasiada humillación la que ya había vivido.

La menor de las Tendo se abalanzó hacia Mousse y le dio un abrazo cargado de ternura, no dijo ninguna palabra, solo se limito a sentir su ancho y bien formado pecho, sentir su respiración, el muchacho seguía en shock no entendía lo que pasaba, no correspondía el abrazo, solo se limitó a interrogar las acciones de la pequeña chica.

-¿Pero que haces…? ¿por que haces esto..? no entiendo.. ¿te sientes bien..?-

-Lo que Shampoo te dijo, fue horrible.. entiendo como te sientes.. créeme- hablaba la de ojos acanelados mientras poco a poco se iba separando del chico.

-¿Dime como haces para soportarlo? como puedes aceptar lo que el tonto ese… te hace Akane- en realidad quería saber, quería que la pequeña chica le dijera su secreto.

-No.. no lo se.. pero ahora no importa, sólo quiero invitarte un helado ¿te parece?- la muchacha le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo …

-Vaya tortolitos ustedes no pierden el tiempo.. pero que les parece si se los invito yo y hablamos de negocios- la castaña hablaba mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos.

.

.

.

En una heladería cercana se encontraban tres jóvenes charlando sentados saboreando un delicioso helado.

-Y que dices Mousse, ¿aceptas ser el guardaespaldas de mi hermana?.. te pagaremos muy bien- después de una larga charla la castaña arremetía con una pregunta decisiva -solo hay un pequeño detalle.. ni una palabra a nadie.. nadie debe de saber lo que hacemos… y mucho menos nuestras familias.. ¿está claro?- decía decidida y con una mirada intimidante ante el chico que aún no se reponía de la impresión de esa platica..

-¿Estas segura Akane..? digo no es que no quiera.. pero tu siempre haz sido diferente a las demás chicas.. no eres alguien que se rija por lo superficial- preguntaba visiblemente preocupado por su nueva amiga.

-Estoy segura Mousse te agradezco tu preocupación… que dices ¿aceptas ayudarme?- Akane jugaba con la servilleta sobre aquella pequeña mesa.

-Acepta, será un trabajo como cualquier otro, pero esta vez ayudaras a una buena amiga y recibirás un buen pago.. o ¿quieres seguir siendo el esclavo de Shampoo?- después de esa ultima frase la castaña sabía que el ego de Mousse seguía vivo y tenía que responder.

-Acepto…. ¿Cuándo y a qué hora…? estaré ahí sin falta y te juro por mi orgullo de artista marcial que no diré una sola palabra-

Las hermanas sonreían, pues habían encontrado a un excelente guardaespaldas, con un extraordinario manejo de armas, era artista marcial y su semblante podría ser intimidante si Nabiki lo guiaba..

-Bien mañana a las doce te espero en el centro comercial no llegues tarde.. empezaré por cambiar esas gafas y tus atuendos tendrán que ser más sobrios-

-De que hablas Nabiki… yo no necesito un cambio de imagen solo seré el guardaespaldas, no seré un modelito de revista- el semblante del muchacho era algo indignado por lo dicho de la castaña.

-No acepto un no… es parte del trabajo- cruzando sus brazos le ordenada al chico.

-Esta bien.. mañana a las doce- bufo molesto, pero lo hacía por demostrarle a los demás que él era capaz

Los planes de las hermanas Tendo iban viento en popa, a la mañana siguiente Nabiki se dedicó a ver las diferentes propuestas que tenía su hermana, tenía que evaluarlas, y ver que era lo que ofrecían sin dañar la integridad de su hermanita, una vez evaluados los lugares y la oferta monetaria llegaron ambas a una decisión.

-Bien Akane no se diga más a partir de hoy eres la bailarina oficial de "_Lady Lady"-_ Nabiki estaba convencida de que ese seria el mejor lugar, pues a pesar de ser un night club, no era de mala muerte al contrario sus precios eran elevados, y solo lo visitaban personas adineradas, empresarios, juniors, y uno que otro deportista en busca de diversión, servían buenos tragos y el ambiente era bastante agradable, bueno… eso decían los chicos, a los que entrevistó.

Akane solo asintió y le regalo una gran sonrisa.- Mientras tu vas con Mousse yo iré a la librería a renunciar y a la academia de danza, para ver si puedo recorrer mis horas de clase- la chica parecía ilusionada, tenía entusiasmo aunque no le agradaba por completo el dedicarse a ser bailarina exótica, ella solo lo hacía por diversión y por demostrarse a ella misma que podía ser femenina y sexy.

..

.

.

Mousse y Nabiki se paseaban por el centro comercial con grandes bolsas en sus manos, ya habían recorrido todo el lugar solo les faltaba la óptica de ese gran comercio.

-Oye Tendo… nunca me dijiste que yo tenía que comprar todo con MI DINERO.. – hablaba algo indignado el joven de largo cabello -y aparte esa ropa no va conmigo.. prefiero mis atuendos..-

-Aaayy ya, no es para tanto.. después de tu primer cheque lo veras reflejado- le guiñaba un ojo coqueta y con una linda sonrisa, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la acción de la castaña. -Bien aquí es entra.. nos están esperando- empujo al chico hacia la tienda de anteojos, donde ya tenía un pedido listo solo faltaba el muchacho para hacer las adecuaciones necesarias. – Nos los llevamos todos, el paga- apuntaba al chico con su dedo índice el cual aún seguía sentado en aquel banco siendo examinado por un hombre con filipina blanca..

.

.

.

El gran día llegó Akane ya tenía planeada su rutina, estaba nerviosa, pues nunca había bailado ante tantos hombres, bueno… nunca había bailado ante hombres libidinosos, sentía pavor, pero recordó que Mousse y su hermana la cuidarían, Se dio ánimos así misma cuando unos toquidos en su puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse.

Toc.. toc.

-¿Puedo pasar Tendo?- el ojiesmeralda se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro pasa- la chica se quedo impactada ante lo que vio, Mousse lucía un sobrio traje negro, hecho a la medida, su camisa era oscura y tenía los primeros botones desabrochados, traía el cabello sujeto en una coleta y lo más increíble portaba unas gafas que enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos, esa mirada esmeralda era radiante.

-¿Ya estas lista? Nabiki dice que tendrás que salir en menos de ocho minutos- decía el joven dando un leve vistazo a su amiga – La.. la.. la música y el escenario están listos- el joven nunca había visto a la muchacha maquillada y menos con esa peluca, su vestimenta era algo cubierta para su nuevo trabajo.. pues esa capa tipo medieval oscura y con capucha, no era nada sexy, parecía de alguna fiesta de disfraces

-Diablos… creo que este negocio de Nabiki no funcionara, y tanto dinero que gaste- sus pensamientos eran de pesadumbre pues con esa vestimenta Akane no levantaría ningún tipo de excitación, esa peluca larga en color rojo vivo lucía muy bien en su aporcelanada piel, pero esos lugares no vivían de rostros bonitos – Toma.. dice Nabiki que te pongas esto- estiraba su mano en la cual tenía un antifaz que combinaba a la perfección con su ajuar.

-Gracias… ya salgo.. espérame cerca del escenario- la ojicanela sonreía gentilmente aunque en su mente se debatía entre la moral y la necesidad de su familia.

.

.

.

-Y ahora es el turno de la nueva adquisición de "Lady Lady"…. un fuerte aplauso para LA DAMA DE ROJO - se escuchaba la voz masculina por todo el recinto presentando el siguiente numero, el estruendo de hombres gritando, y silbando pues querían ver el nuevo espécimen de aquel lugar.

Se podía escuchar la música de fondo era "Every planet we reach is dead" de Gorillaz el movimiento pausado y ligero de la melodía dejaba ver entre la oscuridad, salir la figura pequeña de una mujer, la cual caminaba de manera, sensual a cada paso, la capa se abría de manera coqueta dejando ver unas bellas piernas aporcelanadas.

Los hombres callaron de golpe, solo esperaban el momento de ver al cuerpo de la chica, la mujer seguía avanzando por aquel pasillo estrecho con esos altos tacones en color negro, está a cada paso derrochaba sensualidad, la melodía seguía meciéndola sin dar tregua, el sonido de guitarras, teclado y batería combinado era alucinante.

La menor de las rendo llego al final de la pista donde se encontraba un tubo el cual sería testigo de aquella prueba final en su meta. La música cedía un poco para dar inicio a la letra de aquella canción, tomo el frio metal con sensualidad mientras giraba, jugando con su capa, poco a poco dejaba ver más y más de su cuerpo, se deslizó la capucha dejando ver aquel color escarlata de su peluca, los hombres seguían estupefactos al observar aquel bello perfil, que aunque tenía antifaz puesto dejaba ver unos preciosos ojo.

Lucía tan sexy, al levantar sus piernas y acariciar el inerte metal de aquel tubo, y sin ningún tapujo se despojó de aquella estorbosa capa, la Akane qué bailaba en aquel escenario estaba totalmente poseída por la música y la sensualidad, la letra de la canción la transportaba a otro mundo, las palabras de aquella melodía eran tan oscuras y engañosas.

La ojicanela experimentaba una especie de trance, en el qué podían jurar que un espíritu tomaba el cuerpo de la chica haciéndola emanar erotismo con cada movimiento.

La capa cayó al suelo simulando un charco negro alrededor de sus pies, en ese momento los expectantes que estaban en el resintió abrían sus ojos descomunalmente, no podían creer aquel espectáculo tan embriagador, la figura de la pequeña DAMA DE ROJO, los había dejado boquiabiertos, el conjunto que la menor de las Tendo llevaba, era tan sexy y en su piel de porcelana resaltaba absolutamente sus atributos.

El atuendo era de cuero color negro, consistía en un minúsculo shorts el cual apenas cubría el redondeado y voluptuoso trasero de la chica, esta prenda estaba unida por dos grandes tiras del mismo material, las cuales tapaban perfectamente los pechos de la mujer, uniéndose ambas tiras detrás de su cuello.

El exquisito atuendo dejaba ver ese canalillo entre sus pechos, aquella parte media era lo bastante erótica para el sexo masculino, le daba un toque seductor al atuendo, su espalda estaba totalmente al descubierto, una espalda que incitaba hacer poseída, el antifaz colocado en su bello rostro era el toque perfecto, dejaba ver esos bellos ojos los cuales iluminaban todo el lugar, simulaba estar hecho de encaje y pedrería, si a todo esto le sumaban el cuerpo de la chica era un verdadero poema, el más erótico, sensual, excitante que aquellos hombres podían ver.

Aquella coreografía no era vulgar, ni corriente, la joven que bailaba al frente era tan hinoptizante, el recinto permanecía en silencio, observando el espectáculo brindado.

La canción seguía su curso, contando la historia de desamor de un hombre, el cual al parecer había perdido el rumbo de su vida, por un amor imposible, todo esto se leía entre líneas, pero era perfectamente captado por el publico masculino. La melodía se repetía para poder dar un buen espectáculo de aproximadamente quince minutos.

De nuevo la chica se acerco el tubo, y con fuerza lo tomo con ambas manos, y elevo su cuerpo de manera vertical con las piernas ligeramente abiertas por los aires girando alrededor de el, sus músculos por las artes marciales facilitaban los movimientos, con sus piernas firmes atraía la mirada de los hombre.

Una vez termino los giros elevo las piernas por sobre su cuerpo quedando boca abajo, mirando hacia el tubo, haciendo caricias sutiles, con sus piernas alrededor del metal formando ángulos, perfectos, era una autentica bailarina, bajó lentamente para deleite de los varones, sus manos subían y bajaban por su bello cuerpo, acariciando la tela de aquel sexy atuendo, la música casi llegaba a su fin..

Nabiki miraba asombrada la destreza de su hermana y al mismo tiempo las reacciones de los espectadores, su mirada se fijo en Mousse quien miraba el espectáculo sin parpadear, la castaña noto cierta zona al sur del cuerpo de su amigo bastante elevada, y dio un pequeño vistazo a la misma zona de los demás hombres, noto la elevación en los pantalones de los expectantes.

Los muchachos presentes sudaban frio, y se sonrojaban furiosamente, la castaña había notado el cambio de actitud en ellos, con las otras chicas eran gritos, silbidos, y aplausos, era más un juego que una verdadera excitación.

La chica ambiciosa reaccionó rápidamente y supo que hacer en ese momento, tomó un recipiente improvisado, para pedir propinas o estimulación monetaria como ella le llamaba, para que la chica se presentara otra vez, ya que si no lo hacían ella no se presentaría el día de mañana.

-Vamos señores… recuerden que las monedas son de muy mal gusto, solo billetes por favor…- sonreía mientras pasaba el recipiente frente al publico.

La música terminó dando el final al espectáculo de la joven, su baile culminó con un sensual giro sobre el tubo haciendo palanca con su pierna y dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando suspendido unos minutos en el aire, dando un espectáculo visual con sus redondeados pechos, su angelical rostro, dejando ver ese largo y perfecto cuello.

La caída del cabello rojo parecía una cascada del caramelo más dulce, el cual encajaba a la perfección con sus deliciosos rasgos tan femeninos.

La joven se bajó del tubo con delicadeza y destreza posando sus altos tacones en el suelo, como la más elegantes de las bailarinas, tomó su capa y se retiró contoneando sus caderas de un lado a otro, cerrando así el telón.

Los hombres salieron del hipnotismo en el que estaban, al percatarse de la ausencia de la mujer, se pusieron de pie como buscando la presencia de la bailarina, y fue entonces cuando gritos y silbidos salieron de sus bocas, aplausos sonoro donde reclamaban la participación de la mujer.

La castaña estaba demasiado concentrada en recorrer las mesas pidiendo aportaciones que estimulaban a la chica bailarina a salir puntual el día de mañana, Nabiki le hizó una señal a Mousse para que reaccionara y siguiera Akane hacia su camerino.

El chico de las gafas salió dela estupefacción volviendo a la realidad, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a camerinos para cuidar la seguridad de su amiga, con pasos rápidos llego hasta donde se encontraba la chica, alcanzándola a medio pasillo..

-Ho.. hola.. Tendo ¿como te..te.. sssee…sen.. tiste..? – el joven intentaba sonar seguro, pero sus mejillas delataban un bello sonrojo, al verla con ese atuendo tan seductor, miles de imagines cruzaban por su mente.

-Mm.. aahh.. mm veras me sentía muy nerviosa, pero al escuchar la música sentí que me despegue.. simplemente me deje llevar.. ¿que te pareció mi baile?- jugaba con sus dedos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero rosa ante la mirada esmeralda de su amigo.

-Eeemm… siii… mmm bien, casi no lo vii.. estuve un poco distraído…-

-Aaah que lastima, quería tu punto de vista… necesito criticas.. para mejorar.. necesito el trabajo y como note muy callados a los hombres del publico- la ojicanela, hablaba algo insegura pues creía que su espectáculo había sido un desastre..

Ambos entraban al camerino a paso lento, con la cabeza agachada tímidamente, no podían sostenerse la mirada en ese momento, en el cual ambos tomaban asiento en un pequeño sillón ubicado al lado de aquel tocador con luces, suspiraban apenados y el silencio inundaba el lugar.. cuando un sonoro portazo en aquel camerino interrumpió el silencio de los jóvenes..

-Miren… wow.. Akane linda fuiste un éxito… mira… mira jajajaja- entraba la castaña en aquella estancia con el recipiente rebosando, el yenes y con sus bolsillos llenos de tarjetas y billetes. –nos fue de maravilla.. mira Mousse ayúdenme a contar- era tanta la alegría de la castaña ante tal cantidad de dinero.

Los tres jóvenes se abrazaban contentos ante este éxito.. –somos el mejor equipo- decían al unísono los tres chicos –tenemos que celebrar, seremos una gran empresa - la castaña tenía una calculadora en su mente. Sacaba cuentas, y porcentajes a este paso liquidarían las cuentas muy rápido, más a parte el sueldo de Akane el cual era cuantioso, el ingreso del _Dojo_, sus negociosos y las extorciones a las prometidas de Ranma esto seria pan comido para la castaña.

.

.

.

.

En el _Dojo_ Tendo un chico de larga trenza se encontraba en la azotea bastante exasperado, pues desde muy temprano salió su querida marimacho y no había vuelto, ya pasaban de la una de la madrugada y ni señal de ella, ni de su hermana, poco le importaba su extorsionadora cuñada, en su mente solo gira el nombre de Akane.

El desesperado joven ya había recorrido todo Nerima corriendo y saltando de techo en techo, y ni siquiera había percibido el aura de la chica, era sábado por lo cual estaba aún más de mal humor, ya que se suponía hoy trabajaba tiempo completo en la librería, pero cuando fue está mañana a hablar con el compañero de Akane este le dijo que la chica había renunciado sin explicación alguna.

El ojiazul le grito y amenazo como ya era costumbre, pues de vez en cuando le hacía visitas esporádicas solo para recordarle quien era el novio de Akane, el prometido, el hombre de su vida, Akane solo le pertenecía a el y a nadie más…

Como era posible que se le haya escapado ese detalle, definitivamente se confió, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

-Y todo por esas locas… si no estuviera tan ocupado tratando de huir, me hubiera percatado que Akane ya no trabajaba en ese lugar- se tomaba de la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de tranquilizar su descontrolado corazón.

Mientras el estaba debatiendo en su mente e imaginándose mil cosas, pudo escuchar como el portón de la residencia Tendo se abría lentamente, entrando por la puerta diviso dos figuras muy conocidas para el, suspiró aliviado y al mismo tiempo molesto, quien se creía para preocupar así al gran Ranma Saotome, hombre entre hombres asediado por sus prometidas, tan guapo y ella era una niña boba y marimacho.

Tenso su quijada, su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que sus dientes rechinaban, dolían por tanta presión, y cuando estaba listo para escupir todo lo que sentía su corazón, pudo escuchar una voz masculina que venia detrás de ellas…

-Entonces mañana nos vemos en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora… las dejo en su casa sanas y salvas señoritas..- decía de la manera más galante posible, pues bromeaba con las hermanas Tendo, el chico de mirada esmeralda, - Y.. A..Aka.. Akane.. estuviste genial- el chico se sonrojó y agacho la mirada.. – adiós- se giró sobre sus talones e hizo una señal con su mano despidiéndose de las muchachas..

-Adiós Mousse- dijeron ambas chicas bastante confundidas por la rara actuación del ojiesmeralda.

El chico de la larga trenza observaba todo desde su cómoda posición.. no podía creer que todo este tiempo, su adorado tormento, la persona que lo tenía loco de la preocupación.. haya estado divirtiéndose con el cegatón de Mousse.

-Maldito idiota… te quieres cobrar lo de Shampoo con Akane.. ¿me la quieres quitar..? estas loco si crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados- habla entre dientes, una vena palpitaba visiblemente en la frente del ojiazul, su cuerpo estaba rígido por la ira.

Las chicas entraban a la casa a paso lento, sin hacer ruido pues sabían perfectamente que no era hora para que dos señoritas decentes llegaran a casa, no querían prender la luz, ni dar ningún indicio de su llegada, no querían dar explicaciones a su padre, que lo más seguro es que les daría un discurso del tamaño del mundo, parecía que habían cumplido su hazaña… ya casi llegaban a las escaleras cuando alguien detrás de ellas encendió la luz de la estancia…

-Vaya… quien lo dijera, las hermanitas prófugas llegan por fin a su casa- molestó y respirando de manera visiblemente alterada se encontraba el ojiazul – ¿Se divirtió la señorita?- ahora toda su atención era hacia su prometida que no podía girar su cuerpo, aún estaba de espaldas a el, no necesitaba voltear a verlo para saber que era su prometido totalmente furico y lleno de ira..

Nabiki alternaba la mirada entre su hermana y su cuñado como si fuera un partido de tenis, la castaña sabía que estaba de más en esa pelea, pero no podía abandonar a su hermana. Sabia perfectamente que la ojicanela no sabía mentir, y después de lo que habían hecho, sentía culpa pues su hermanita se estaba sacrificando por toda la familia.

-¿Cual es tu maldito problema Saotome?- hablaba la castaña tratando de atraer la atención del airado muchacho -Tu te diviertes mucho con tus prometidas, ocasionalmente duermes con ellas…. incluso te bañas con ellas… ¿cual es tu argumento Saotome?- la chica era astuta y sabía que lado picar para que Ranma explotara contra ella..

-Te hice una pregunta Akane- el muchacho ignoraba abismalmente a su cuñada, de hecho ni siquiera la escuchaba, toda su concentración estaba en la pequeña muchacha que le daba la espalda. -contéstame- sus dientes estaban apretados por la fuerza que ejercía al tratar de contenerlas las ganas que tenía de gritar.

-T..tee explicare después.. te lo prometo… solo no hagas ruido- la pequeña de las Tendo hablada en un susurro, no podía girar a verlo, no quería ver los ojos acusadores de Ranma, intentó seguir avanzando cuando sintió el roce de la mano de su prometido cerrándose en su brazo para detenerla y girarla.

Akane estaba perdida el simple tacto del muchacho la estremecía y sabía perfectamente que cantaría toda la información, ya tenía el cincuenta porciento de su cuerpo casi totalmente girado hacia el chico, cuando un estrepitoso estruendo desde la segunda planta se podía escuchar bajar a gran velocidad por las escaleras, en ese momento la voz chillona de una chica se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Shampoo creer que ya estar dormido airén… ya es muy tarde … y airén ocupar descansar- hablaba mientras se acercaba furiosa hacia los chicos, Akane respiró aliviada y una sonrisa se curvo en su rostro, por primera vez en su vida le alegraba que la chica china los interrumpiera, agradecía a Kamisama, que Shampoo tuviera ese instinto tan empalagoso con su airén.

La pelimorada abrazaba el brazo de Ranma para alejarlo de la muchacha. -Vamos Ranma.. Shampoo dar un buen masaje y prometer una sorpresa.. si tu querer-

-Buenas noches a ambos… adiós- decía la ojicanela mientras sonreía y se escabullía hacia la planta alta directo a su habitación.

El muchacho se quedo visiblemente cabreado, como siempre su maldita suerte salía a relucir en los peores momentos, en que maldito instante llego la loca china al hogar de los Tendo, definitivamente ya estaba harto de las múltiples situaciones que ocurrían con su persona, sus dientes estaban apretados tratando de controlar su enojo, la china seguía colgada del brazo del ojiazul, tratando de arrastrarlo a la alcoba.

-Vete de aquí, no estoy de humor para soportar tus locuras- su tono era serio hasta sombrío.

-P..pe pero yo solo querer-

-No entiendes que te vayas- la manera en que el chico hablaba despedía un aura de furia, la china solo asintió, observando el raro comportamiento de su airén.

Esa noche se recostó en su futon, molesto, celoso, quería golpear a alguien, quería buscar a su prometida y exigirle una explicación, pero ¿Cómo..? ¿cómo haría eso…? si, su tormento huía de el… ¿y si tocaba su ventana…? Imposible.. ella no quería verlo, estaba tan agotado por buscarla por todo Nerima que de un momento a otro, su mente y cuerpo poco a poco cedieron ante los brazos de Morfeo.

..

..

.

Después de ese día las hermanas Tendo evitaban a toda costa encontrarse con el chico de trenza, todos los días se encontraban en aquel club a la misma hora con el chico pato, ellas ideaban planes donde salían disparadas para poder evitar la persecución de Ranma, gracias al cielo las locas de sus prometidas lo mantenían bastante ocupado.

Las Tendo ideaban rutas alternativas y disfraces para despistarlo y sí a eso le sumaban las habilidades de Mousse, se tornaba un poco más fácil, ya tenían aproximadamente seis meses con esas extrañas rutinas. Mientras tanto en el "_Lady Lady" _la clientela masculina y adinerada iban en aumento.

Las ganancias eran cuantiosas, ya faltaba poco para cubrir totalmente las deudas de las chicas Tendo, los hombres eran cada vez más dadivosos pues deseaban ver de nuevo a esa chica, el único problema era que algunos hombres al calor de la noche, los efectos del alcohol y la seducción de la mujer frente a ellos.. hacía que estos se tiraran hacia ella, por fortuna Mousse era una barrera impenetrable, era fuerte y no le era difícil alejarlos, pero le preocupa el bienestar de la menor de las Tendo. Cada vez esos hombres eran más agresivos, y muchos de ellos traían guardaespaldas, era ya un terreno peligroso.

-Nabiki.. esto debe parar ya- decía el chico de mirada esmeralda – tengo miedo que algún día uno de esos hombres dañe a tu hermana y yo no pueda hacer algo para detenerlo- se notaba la preocupación en su voz, en verdad tenía miedo por Akane el deseaba protegerla, pero temía fallar, temía decepcionar a las únicas mujeres que habían confiado en el, Mousse había creado un lazo de hermandad con ellas, solo quería cuidarlas y ser parte de sus vidas.

-Que bueno que lo mencionas este fin de semana será la ultima presentación, estoy segura que con las ganancias de ese evento tendremos lo suficiente para liquidar la deuda y tendremos una pequeña parte para cada uno- guiñaba un ojo mientras le sonreía a su amigo y compañero de negocios..

-Será espectacular.. ya todo esta listo y la propaganda esta pegada en todos lados "LA DAMA DE ROJO en su ultima presentación"… que te parece- la castaña estaba visiblemente emocionada ante aquel evento.

-PE.. LI… GRO.. SO.. Que no vez que al saber que será la ultima presentación esto estará a reventar- decía el chico bastante ofuscado por las ideas de la Tendo.

-Ya calma… después de la presentación de hoy hablamos, siii hoy tenemos un evento para universitarios y reservaron el lugar entero.. no es genial… -

.

.

.

En su habitación un chico de trenza se encontraba bastante ofuscado por la situación, los últimos meses la presencia constante de sus autoproclamadas prometida le molestaba tanto, pero lo que en realidad, lo tenía bastante irritado, era el comportamiento de Akane, era un hecho que la pequeña no quería verlo, no quería hablar con el.

-Si sigo así me voy a volver loco, si no fuera por las clases del Dojo, la seguiría y la confrontaría, ¿tal vez se este viendo con algún chico? ¿talvez tenga novio?- sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza, ya no sabía que más hacer, estaba tan sumido en su depresión que unas lágrimas rebeldes surcaron su varonil rostro.

-La perdí.. en verdad la perdí..- se quitaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tratando de menguar su dolor, aquella afirmación le dolía, oprimía su pecho – Dame otra oportunidad Kami.. dame una oportunidad más y la valorare.. sólo una.. y te juro que le diré lo que siento… solo dame una más.. por favor..- rogaba al cielo por que la chica lo escuchara.. que aquella chica la cual le robo el corazón, tan solo lo volteara a ver…

Ya estaba harto ante la situación que se estaba llevando en la residencia Tendo, el primer paso para demostrar que en realidad quería algo serio ya estaba decidido, lo primero que haría era deshacerse de sus prometidas, esa mañana, estaba decidido…. pero como lo haría, les gritaría, hablaría con ellas, cual seria la forma correcta.

Esa mañana reunió todo el valor que pudo e intento romper los compromisos forzados que tenía con las tres chicas, las prometidas lo observaban fijamente un tanto extrañadas por la actitud del muchacho, Ranma les explicaba una y mil veces que no deseaba mas de sus atenciones, las chicas parpadeaban y se observaban entre ellas como no entendiendo las palabras del azabache.

-¿Te sientes bien Ran-chan?- la voz de su amiga de la infancia cuestionaba su salud al escuchar que ya no deseaba estar cerca de ellas.

-Pero querido que te ocurre, a caso una de estas sucias plebeyas te hechizó para que dijeras esas barbaridades- La chica de larga coleta hablaba desafiante ante la presencia de las otras dos prometidas.

-Shampoo saber que tener hambre.. por eso decir tonterías- después de terminar esa frase las tres chicas se pusieron rápidamente en pie, para comenzar una nueva batalla

Las tres jóvenes corrían al mismo tiempo rumbo al comedor, en el camino peleaban y se insultaban mutuamente, discutían por ver quien de ellas alimentaria al chico, ocasionando nuevamente un desastre dentro de la residencia Tendo.

Nodoka ya estaba un poco cansada de lidiar con los constantes desastres que las chicas provocaban, por lo cual tenía que intervenir, sabía que el filo de su katana las haría entrar en razón.

-Niñas… niñas por Dios… contrólense no es bien visto que entre mujeres se disputen por quien alimentara a un hombre- su semblante era serio y firme al hablar sin perder aquel porte tan peculiar de dama sofisticada. Las tres chicas pararon de pelear al instante que escucharon el filo de aquella preciosa espada deslizarse por su funda, sintieron el brillo del metal muy cerca de ellas.

Mientras la señora Saotome ponía orden en el comedor, pudo observar el rostro de fastidio de su hijo, ante las conductas destructivas de las chicas, lo cual le recordó que hace unos días, llego una invitación al _Dojo_ dirigida a su primogénito. Nodoka se acerco a su hijo tomándolo por el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Ranma que haz pensado de la invitación, iras a la fiesta de Daisuke, es hoy.. –

-No mamá.. no quiero que Akane llegue y piense- la matriarca Saotome lo interrumpe, con voz serena, y apacible.

-Hijo Akane esta demasiado ocupada.. ni siquiera lo notara.. te hará bien.. distraerte y salir de esta locura un momento-

-No tengo ánimos de salir.. prefiero esperar Akane, necesito platicar bien con ella- en el rostro del chico se podía leer la tristeza, estaba tan cabizbajo que a su madre le dolía verlo así.

-¿Y ella quiere hablar contigo..? piénsalo… sal diviértete, el evento es en un club.. ve con tus amigos, aléjate de esta locura.. o prefieres ver esto una y otra vez- Nodoka señalaba con su cabeza a las chicas a su espalda, las cuales se manoteaban y gritaban tratando de ser la prometida oficial.

-¿A que hora es?- el joven sonrió y asintió decidido con la cabeza.

...

..

.

Ya habían pasado varias horas, se podía observar al muchacho de trenza tratando de darse ánimos camino a aquel antro, bar o lugar de perdición, lo que fuera lo único que necesitaba era salir de la locura del hogar Tendo.

Recordó el como duro alrededor de dos largas horas tratando de escabullirse de las chicas locas que lo visitaban muy frecuentemente, se preguntaba que había hecho, por que era asediado de esa manera y recordó también como nunca marco distancia entre las chicas, ni sus sentimientos, no se dio cuenta como, pero sus pies lo llevaron hasta aquel club nudista…

-Vaya así que este es el "_Lady Lady_" Daisuke sigue igual de pervertido- sonrió al recordar como su amigo tenía constantes sangrados nasales por imaginar, ver o palpar partes femeninas.

No perdió tiempo y entro pues no quería que sus prometidas lo vieran entrar, ya adentro en recepción una sexy chica lo recibió, con una enorme sonrisa y pidiendo la invitación, Ranma saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre y se lo extendió a la recepcionista del lugar.

-Bienvenido y adelante el lugar esta reservado para este evento, así que si desea cualquier cosa solo diga, el cumpleañero esta en la mesa principal si gusta saludarlo antes de pedir algún servicio- decía mientras guiaba a Ranma al hacia la mesa donde estaba su amigo.

-Hola Ranma viejo amigo- se le formo una gran sonrisa a Daisuke, pues no creía ver a su trenzado amigo en aquel lugar – jamás pensé que vendrías-

-Eemm … si… veras.. yo-

Daisuke rio sonoramente, como era posible después de todo su querido amigo era tan tímido

-No te preocupes Ranma, entiendo que lo haces por mi, siéntate, mira ellos son algunos amigos- Daisuke presentaba a Ranma con sus nuevas amistades y parientes, el lugar estaba lleno de rostros en su mayoría conocidos, pues eran excompañeros del Furinkan.

Todo seguía sin problemas y el show empezó, en el escenario varias chicas bailaban y se desnudaban, pero para nuestro protagonista no era algo interesante, si observaba a las mujeres bailar, pero no con deseo, o con libido, como lo hacían sus amigos, gritaban, silbaban, y susurraban piropos obscenos a las chicas, una que otra se dejaba tocar, por algun tipo de propina.

Había rutinas con sillas y otros eran simples bailes donde poco a poco se despojaban de sus atuendos, a los ojos de Ranma todo aquello era vulgar, no le había gustado mucho, no lo mal interpreten pero el simplemente no le atraían ese tipo de shows…

-Que tal amigo… y como siempre el final será espectacular- gritaban los chicos pues todos esperaban el espectáculo de LA DAMA DE ROJO.

-Ella es tan hermosa…-

\- Y excitante-

\- Es una Diosa-

\- De solo pensar en ella.. mi amiguito toma vida propia-

El azabache estaba un poco asustado de la manera en que todos los hombres del lugar hablaban de una chica que se desnudaba frente a ellos.

"Nunca cambiaran" pensaba Ranma mientras sonreía con cansancio, solo una pequeña mueca se formaba en su rostro..

-SEÑORES… PARA CULMINAR EL EVENTO PRESENTAMOS.. A LA CHICA QUE ENAMORA CON SOLO UN TIMIDO BAILE, QUE CON ESOS OJOS DERRITE HASTA EL MAS FRIO CORAZON … ELLA ES LA DAMA DE ROJO… MUCHAS FELICIDADES DAISUKE.. TUS COMPAÑEROS PIDIERON ESTO PARA TI…-

Y sin más el escenario queda a obscuras, esta totalmente negro, cuando los espectadores escuchan el inicio de una canción, que para Ranma era conocida, le sonaba muy familiar, "donde la había escuchado… donde.." estaba tan concentrado que cuando uno de los reflectores ilumina a la chica parada en el escenario, este pega un ligero brinco en su lugar.

La figura menuda y pequeña de esa mujer estaba siendo ligeramente iluminada, dejando ver una capa con una gran capucha negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, solo unos mechones rojos se asomaban de aquella prenda, a los costados de su rostro, un rostro que permanecía cubierto, dándole un toque de misterio, la abertura de la capa permitía ver sus piernas a cada paso, sus extremidades mostraban unas botas de cuero hasta la altura de los muslos.

La pequeña bailarina caminaba lento y sexy, meciendo su cuerpo, siguiendo la música que ella misma eligió para aquel evento.

Todos callaban y solo observaban como la mujer se despoja sensualmente de esa capa, y por fin ese pequeño cuerpo quedó al descubierto portando un corset negro de cuero con un escote en forma de corazón, sin tirantes.

El cuello y clavícula de la muchacha son hermosos y que decir de aquel pequeño calzoncillo tan sensual y femenino, que permitía ver el inicio de aquel bien formado trasero, las botas estaban unidas a la prenda inferior, como un liguero el cual le daba un aspecto erótico y masoquista.

Los chicos no emitían sonido, solo abrían sus ojos, y uno que otro salivaba mordazmente, Ranma estaba idiotizado con la presencia de esa bailarina, y la locura empezó… la mujer se acercó a la barra de metal y con la destreza que la caracteriza, giró elevando los pies y dándoles una vista perfecta de su bello trasero, dio de dos a tres giros quedando de frente al publico, se giró una vez más posicionando el tubo detrás de ella, y utilizándolo de punto de apoyo, bajó lento y sensual al compas de la música, la canción que sonaba era del sondrag de 50 sombras grey "crazy in love."

Era tan envolvente y excitante, una vez en cuclillas ondulada su cuerpo, de la manera más sensual, subió hasta quedar completamente erguida, con sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo, rosaba sus labios y rostro pasando por su peluca roja, la cual la despeinaba de manera sexy, de nuevo se giró quedando de frente al tubo de metal, lo tomó con ambas manos y giró un poco más fuerte quedando sostenida con una sola mano mientras que con su pierna abrazaba el tubo y giraba.

Sus extremidades libres se paseaban por su cuerpo mientras las estiraba dejando ver su aporcelanada pierna, el impulso fue acabando poco a poco, sus piernas fueron tocando el suelo hasta quedar hincada muy cerca del tubo, se paseaba lentamente alrededor del tubo de rodillas.

Se levanto sosteniéndose con las manos de la fría barra y con un giró rápido de elevo entrelazando sus extremidades por el tubo hasta quedar con la cabeza hacia abajo apuntando hacia el piso, sus piernas lucían tan largas con aquellas botas paseando por el tuvo.

Su larga cabellera roja caía como cascada hacia abajo dejando ver su cuello y rostro a la perfección, si no fuera por ese antifaz.

Giraba lento y sensual hasta formar figuras perfectas con sus piernas, mientas los giros en vertical se fueron haciendo horizontales.

Ranma no entendía por que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella mujer, el no era un pervertido como los demás, su cuerpo reaccionaba su entrepierna empezaba a molestar "diablos y ahora que hare" miro a su alrededor y todos sus amigos estaban igual o peor que el, "pero a mi solo me ocurre con cierta chica" Pensaba el muchacho…

La mujer seguía bailando quedando totalmente sostenida por sus piernas, poco a poco sus pies cayeron de forma suave en el piso sin dejar de girar se paseaba de un lado a otro, tanto movimiento hacia que el pequeño calzoncillo subiera un poco dejando ver un pequeño lunar muy conocido para Ranma.

El azabache empezó a sudar frio y su miembro se endureció de manera furiosa, no…. no podía ser cierto… miró a su alrededor y de pronto vio a Mousse vigilando a los hombres que disfrutaban del espectáculo, cuidaba que nadie se acercara a ella, y al otro lado del lugar Nabiki pedía aportaciones monetarias para la bailarina…

En ese momento entendió, las salidas a escondidas, las sospechas, como lo evadía… "Era ella… Dios era ella" sintió ira recorrer su cuerpo, todos esos malditos hombres miraban a su prometida con lujuria, esa mujer era suya y de nadie más.

Se levanto de pronto tirando la mesa, haciendo escandalo, Mousse se acerco rápido pues el muchacho forcejeaba, con sus amigos. El azabache golpeaba a todos los presentes para que dejaran de verla, cuando Mousse llegó, jamás se imagino quien sería el muchacho revoltoso que quería acercarse a su amiga…

-¿Saotome que haces aquí…? lárgate- gritó Mousse algo asustado

-Calma… Mi amigo tomó un poco.. pero no se acercara a tu novia- Daisuke trataba de que Mousse no echara a Ranma del lugar.

-Novia… novia… ella no es nada de el.. – gritaba colérico lleno de ira, quería matar a Mousse y a todos los que observaban el show. El chico de mirada esmeralda le hizo frente, no se amedrentaría por su rival, y ahora menos que la integridad de su amiga corría peligro… ambos jóvenes peleaban como callejeros y no como artistas marciales, la elegancia de esa disciplina quedó totalmente de lado, se daban puñetazos en el rostro y cuerpo.

Mousse le daba batalla, el azabache estaba sorprendido de que su rival le proporcionara tal cantidad de golpes.

-¿Pero… qué sucede Mousse?- gritaba Nabiki mientras se acercaba a ellos, cuando los ojos azules de Ranma la miraron sintió miedo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr para proteger a su hermana.

Corrió hacia el escenario donde Akane seguía bailando, la ojicanela ya se le había hecho costumbre bailar mientras Mousse peleaba por protegerla de esos degenerados, Nabiki la interrumpió y pidió una disculpa a los presentes..

-El show terminó lo siento- se dio media vuelta con su hermana tomada del brazo y corrió hacia camerinos..

-¿Que pasa Nabiki te volviste loca?-

\- ¡¡Cállate y corre!!-

-Como quieres que corra con estos tacones- decía Akane tratando de no caer al suelo.

-Akane Ran.. Ranma esta aquí- no termino la frase cuando una figura grande estaba frente a ellas..

-Diablos- los ojos de Akane no podían abrirse más, estaba sorprendida por el aura de furia de su prometido -ay.. no.. y ahora que hará- los pensamientos de la ojicanela no denotaban nada positivo, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y en un parpadeo de un salto Mousse se posiciono frente a ellas.

-Lárgate… no tienes que estar con Shampoo, cuidando de ella… será mejor que te vayas- el ojiesmeralda le hacía frente mientras que Akane se aferraba a la espalda del su amigo pato..

-Cállate a mi Shampoo jamás me intereso ... ni, ninguna de las otras locas… yo solo quiero estar con Akane.. quiero hablar con ella- la ojicanela sentía miedo, de escuchar tanta ira en su voz.. lo que el decía estremecía su corazón y ponía en duda todo los insultos que tantas veces le repitió.

\- Lárgate Saotome.. y déjala en paz, ya no la lastimes, ya no esta sola- esas palabras fueron como grandes dagas encajándose en el corazón del ojiazul..

-Que.. que quieres decir con eso.. grandísimo imbécil- su mandíbula estaba trabada, su quijada le dolía por la fuerza que el ejercía estaba loco solo de pensar que ese idiota que tenía enfrente le arrebatara lo más sagrado que según el poseía.

-Jajajaja- Mousse reía complacido por la gran imagen que su rival le estaba regalando -Lo que oíste… ahora ya no escuchas bien… te lo repito más fuerte-

-Cállate.. ¡¡CALLATE!!- Estaba cegado por la ira necesitaba aclarar todo con ella lo antes posible, Akane temblaba al escuchar sus gritos, pero la chica era valiente, era una artista marcial, la ojicanela salió de la espalda de Mousse y le dio la cara, su postura era erguida y con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir a borbotones de sus ojos.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Ranma? humillarme, romper el compromiso, gritarme lo patética, gorda y fea que soy… adelante aquí estoy, ya no me esconderé más- la ojicanela trataba de sonar segura aunque ella sabía que su labio inferior la traicionaba pues este temblaba en presencia de la corpulenta figura del artista marcial.

Mousse trataba de protegerla con su cuerpo, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Gracias Mousse… pero si el quiere pelear… peleare, estoy cansada de ser su maldito tapete, su premio de consolación, la estúpida que siempre esta para el.. ya no.. me oíste bien…ya no.. – cada vez estaba más decidida, tan harta, tan cansada de la dinámica, solo quería terminar con esto.

-Vamos Mousse… tienen mucho que hablar a solas- Nabiki trataba de poner tierra de por medio entre ellos, definitivamente ese problema era solo de ellos dos..

-Pero Nabiki… y si este pendejo la daña- el chico de mirada esmeralda sentía temor en el fondo, pues Ranma estaba totalmente enfurecido por la situación, y en ese estado podría dañar a su amiga.

-Créeme Mousse.. el no la dañara, aunque lo niegue, la quiere mucho más de lo que cree- la ambiciosa muchacha hablaba con seguridad, tratando de contagiar esa conducta a su maltrecho guardaespaldas.

Mousse asintió resignado, pues el sabía de los sentimientos que su amigo de la trenza sentía por la pequeña Tendo, avanzó lentamente hasta topar su hombro con el de Ranma de una manera feroz y desafiante, ese golpe talvez sin mucha fuerza, pero donde se trataba de transmitir la gran rivalidad que existía entre ambos.

-Le tocas un solo cabello a Akane, sin su consentimiento y te arrepentirás, por Shampoo jamás pelee enserio, pero por ella si lo hare, ¿entendiste?- ninguno de los dos cruzaron su mirada, sus cuerpos estaban erguidos viendo al frente, con el ceño fruncido, sus mandíbulas tensas y sus puños cerrados, apretados casi haciéndolos sangrar.

Ranma tenía la mirada perdida en el frente, sentía un coraje y una ira ante las palabras de aquel chico al cual siempre había menospreciado, y en este momento le estaba dando la batalla de su vida, frente a su prometida.

Mousse se retiró del lugar siguiendo a Nabiki, sonriendo de lado habiendo logrado su propósito enfurecer a Ranma, trastornarlo por los celos y la rabia que el siempre experimentaba, al ver a su adorada Shampoo en sus brazos.

Ranma y Akane seguían parados en el mismo lugar, con ese incomodo silencio de por medio, la ojicanela seguía de pie con la mirada y la barbilla en alto, pues todo lo que había dicho antes, era cierto, ya no le importaba lo que el creyera, ya estaba harta, y sin más suspiro sonoramente, sacando parte de la frustración que sentía su pecho…

-Quieres pasar… y hablar dentro del camerino o prefieres hacerlo aquí en el pasillo- la ojicanela preguntaba con la mayor tranquilidad, pues no quería que el se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Prefiero hacerlo adentro.. si no te molesta- el tono en la voz del ojiazul, ya había descendido bastantes decibeles, casi se podía apreciar de nuevo el chico tímido que era cuando recién llego al _Dojo_.

Akane asintió y con un ademan lo invito a pasar a su actual camerino, Ranma se impresiono un poco al ver, aquel lugar tan femenino, lleno de capas, pelucas, antifaces, y grandes tacones que lo hacían tragar en seco…

-Toma asiento…- la seriedad era su mayor arma – y dime de que es lo que quieres hablar… ya te dije, que si quieres hoy mismo rompo el compromiso y me culpo ante mi padre y los tuyos, para que tu palabra de artista marcial no quede fragmentada por mi culpa-

-Solo quiero saber algo..- el chico estaba alterado por las palabras de su prometida, por que quería deshacerse de el, en realidad lo odiaba tanto.. por que ella estaba tan cambiada e indiferente.. -¿porque lo haces..?¿porque bailas para hombres?- parecía una suplica más que una pregunta.

La protagonista de aquel club, solo atino agachar su rostro y jugar con sus pies mientras pensaba en como manejar semejante información para que el, la entendiera, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló fuerte, tomando todo el valor que necesitaba.

-Bien.. esta será una platica larga en la cual no deberás interrumpirme.. solo escucharas y al final responderé todas tus preguntas…. ¿esta bien?- el azabache solo asintió fijando sus orbes azules en la pequeña Tendo, en señal de haber entendido sus ordenes.

La ojicanela se sentó frente a el, en un pequeño banco, para dar inicio aquella explicación del porqué estaba en ese lugar trabajando, Akane describía lo más posible toda la situación desde la construcción, los prestamos, la estafa, la extorción, su empleo, y el como su hobby se volvió en la mayor entrada de dinero para ayudar a su familia y el honor de esta.

Ranma asentía con los ojos tan abiertos que por momentos parecía que se desorbitarían, por el asombro, como era posible que su amada marimacho estuviera pasando por todo eso sola, todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para poder exhibirse de esa manera, y todo por proteger a los demás como siempre, su noble corazón la hacía tan vulnerable ante los demás.

-Y esa es la razón por la cual estoy aquí… así que si quieres odiarme te entiendo, se que ya no soy digna de ser la prometida de un artista marcial, mi honor esta manchado, solo te pido un favor no le digas nada a papá, el moriría de la vergüenza, al saber que su pequeña hija es una cualquiera- su voz cada vez se apagaba más, sus ojos ya no soportaron el retener su dolor, por su rostro surcaban lágrimas gruesas. -Me imaginó que esta es la despedida, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, y poder ser parte de este pequeño fragmento de tu vida, en realidad lo siento, perdón si te deshonre..-

Su cuerpo apenas y se inclinaba para hacer una reverencia ante el chico frente a ella, cuando de un momento a otro sintió unos brazos apoderarse de su cintura, el muchacho estaba pegado frente a su cuerpo de rodillas, ocultando su rostro en el abdomen de la chica, la abrazaba con fuerza, no quería soltarla, el le pertenecía y ella ni siquiera de daba cuenta…

-Perdóname… perdóname.. perdóname por favor.. no me alejes de ti.. te lo suplico.. hare lo que me pidas pero no me alejes de ti- ella estaba paralizada viendo al frente con grandes y gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el gran Ranma Saotome esta suplicando por ella..

-Se que he sido un completo estúpido, pero cambiare lo juro.. a partir de este momento dejare de ser el idiota infantil, pero lo único que te pido es que no me alejes de ti, sin ti creo que moriré de dolor- el seguía en la misma posición llorando, porque no se fuera de su lado.

-Viviré en las sombras si es lo que deseas, seré tu eterno guardián, y con el tiempo aprenderás a quererme te lo prometo, hare todo lo posible por complacerte- el muchacho seguía arrodillado, ocultando su atormentado rostro.

-Pero Ranma yo no soy digna de ti.. estoy manchada-

-Cállate no digas eso, tu no estas manchada por nada… eres perfecta, yo no soy digno de tener un ángel a mi lado.. te amo.. te amo desde la primera vez que te vi sonreír… eso es lo único que me importa- el estaba decidido no se separaría de su marimacho ni un segundo más.

Ella tomó la misma posición de Ranma en el frio piso sumergida por la nostalgia de sus palabras.. cuantas veces soñó el escuchar ese, te amo de sus labios… por que.. por que ahora cuando ella ya se había resignado a vivir sin el..

-Ranma esto será difícil.. yo ya no soy la misma, tu talvez ya no estés dentro de mis planes- la ojicanela lo quería, pero tal vez aquel amor ya no existía como antes.

-No me importa.. yo estaré contigo siempre.. por que te amo, luchare cada día por tu cariño, te doy mi palabra- el ojiazul ya no le importo su orgullo, solo la necesitaba a ella, era todo lo que el pedía.

Akane seguía impactada por todas esas palabras, donde quedo aquel muchacho engreído y grosero, donde esta el artista marcial que tantas veces la menosprecio por ser débil y fea, que paso con el donde esta, era todo una pantalla, una estúpida coraza con la cual la daño tanto.

-El día de nuestra boda, cuando caí en cuenta de lo que sucedió, te juro que llore, grite de la frustración, por mi culpa te hicieron daño a ti y a tu familia, te hice daño a tiii… - era el momento de hablar y estaba dispuesto a sacar todo lo que por años trato de disimular.

-Ranma tranquilízate… quieres algo de tomar, una botella de agua… cálmate creo que lo mejor será ir a casa y platicar más calmados, estas un poco alterado, antes de llegar a casa pasaremos con Tofu para que te revise esas heridas y las de Mousse también-

Akane trataba de mediar las cosas le dolía verlo así derrotado, pero también le dolía ver todas las humillaciones a las cuales fue sometida por años.

-Todo lo que te dije es verdad.. quiero que te quede claro- el la miraba directo a los ojos, quería transmitirle todo el amor que el sentía por ella, esos ojos canela tan hermosos que el soñaba a cada noche.

-Hablaremos después en casa… por lo pronto creo que me cambiaré.. dudo mucho que el dueño del lugar quiera que regrese a bailar después de todo el caos que se armó en el club- hablaba mientras se quitaba la larga peluca roja, dejaba ver unas trenzas apretadas a su cuero cabelludo, le daba un toque tan infantil e inocente, con su mirada y ese puchero que hacía con sus labios.

Ranma sintió desfallecer después de ver eso – Entrare al baño a cambiarme y nos vamos después de recoger mis cosas ¿esta bien?- la ojicanela toma su ropa y algunos enseres para lavar su rostro, se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, despojándose de aquellas prendas tan reveladoras que trae puestas, se vistió con un pequeño short de mezclilla y un suéter en color negro, corto con capucha, se coloca unos zapatos deportivos sin calcetines, y su cabello sujetado aún por las trenzas, salió del baño, dejando boquiabierto al único espectador que tenía enfrente.

-¿Desde cuando te vistes así?- el muchacho no creí lo que veía, sus celos estaban de vuelta, como era posible que sus bellas piernas y parte de su blanquecino abdomen estuvieran tan descubiertas, "y por que se ve tan bien" sus pensamientos lo traicionaban, su mente gritaba una cosa y su corazón dictaba otra.

-Bueno creo que desde que salí del Furinkan, no se… la verdad no puse mucha atención.. nos vamos- ella hablada con la mayor indiferencia, no se percataba que tras esa pregunta el muchacho moría de celos con el solo hecho de pensar que hombres morboseaban con su cuerpo, ella era tan distraída que no se percataba de la atracción que su pequeño cuerpo provocaba..

La ojicanela terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la maleta deportiva que estaba en el pequeño sillón, guardaba, algunos tacones y lencería muy sexy que utiliza para sus bailes cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta..

-¿Niña puedo pasar?- el dueño del lugar estaba llamando a su puerta, Akane sintió temor que le reclamara por ese bochornoso espectáculo.

-Si claro… adelante-

-Bueno creo que después de esto ya no trabajaras para mi… siempre lo dije ustedes no pertenecen a este mundo, tu tienes que terminar tus estudios al igual que tu hermana, y tu novio tiene que seguir cuidando de ti- el hombre maduro a pesar de la situación había creado un vinculo con los jóvenes, aunque estaba un poco equivocado con la relación de Mousse y Akane, al mencionar la palabra novio el chillido de los dientes de Ranma se escucho por toda la habitación…

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.. y sus concejos.. estoy avergonzada por lo que ocurrió…. y que pasara con la función del fin de semana… yoo..- el hombre no la dejo terminar.

-Pamplinas… niña.. no te preocupes, habrá más de una chica linda que quiera bailar, aunque debo de admitir que contigo mis ganancias eran estratosféricas… - hacia ademanes con sus manos exagerando el monto de dinero.

– Pero bueno.. yo sabia que esto no era eterno… por cierto tu hermana entre la trifulca olvido esto.. – el hombre le extendía en sus manos el recipiente que Nabiki utilizaba para recoger los incentivos de los espectadores del lugar, el recipiente estaba rebosando de dinero, Akane sonrió abiertamente, con un brillo casi maquiavélico en ellos.

\- Y creo que con esto es suficiente, es la liquidación por tus servicios y un pequeño bono para tus socios- le guiñaba un ojo de manera cómplice, la ojicanela lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse hacia el hombre en un fuerte abrazo..

-gracias… gracias.. mil gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecer… y la verdad espero no verte por aquí.. a menos que sea de publico o visita.. suerte… - sonreía ante la mirada de Akane – y tu niño loco controla ese temperamento… casi arruinas mi negocio- y sin más se retiro del lugar…

La peliazul daba pequeños saltitos con el recipiente y los sobres en sus manos, reía cantarinamente por el camerino…

\- Espera que Nabiki vea esto… con esto saldaremos parte de la deuda… nos desharemos de ese asqueroso hombre- ella estaba tan feliz que sin pensarlo mucho de arrojo a los brazos del chico que reía junto con ella, la recibió y dio un pequeño giro con ella pegada a su cuerpo..

Sus ojos hicieron contacto, despejando dudas y temores, el sintió como se hundía en ese brillo de sus ojos, como extrañaba ese sentimiento de amor de ella.

Esa mirada tan cargada de energía que despedía, se sumergió en ese sentimiento y sintió la necesidad de besarla, rozó sus labios, los acaricio como siempre soñó, los deseaba, quería saber que sabor tendrían, si era igual que en sus sueños, si su textura seria tan suave cómo creía o se imaginaba que eran, y todos esos pensamientos, fueron opacados por el millar se sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, fuegos artificiales estallaron dentro de el, su pecho dolía por el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, todo era tan mágico, y aquel beso superaba cualquier sueño e imaginación…

En realidad estaba pasando… su pequeña marimacho y el se estaban besando y lo mejor de todo, la chica no oponía resistencia en cambio esta correspondiendo a su osado impulso… "gracias Kamisama.. gracias" pensaba el muchacho que si en ese momento el mismo Dios de todos los universos reclamaba su alma y su cuerpo, el iría encantado, después de haber cumplido su más grande sueño…

La chica se separo lentamente después de ese tierno beso algo torpe y inexperto pero el más bello que jamás imaginó, sonrió al estar con sus frentes juntas y con los ojos cerrados, el tenía sus manos sobre las mejillas de la muchacha, no quería que ese momento terminara, quería alargarlo lo más posible..

-Ya es tarde… tenemos que irnos- el solo asintió sin emitir ningún sonido, después de ese momento el se convertiría en su esclavo personal… era una promesa.. la ojicanela se coloco la capucha del suéter, y tomo su maleta para salir del lugar lo más rápido posible sin ser vistos.

.

.

.

Llegaron al _Dojo_ en completo silencio el solo miraba de reojo a Akane quien caminaba pensativa, abrió la puerta corrediza lo más lento posible y entraron al hogar Tendo, lo primero que vieron fue la castaña de cabello corto y a su acompañante de mirada esmeralda.

-Akane gracias al cielo… estaba preocupada- Nabiki se ponía de pie mientras extendía sus brazos para acunar a su pequeña hermana.

-Mira lo que olvidaste en el club- la pequeña Tendo le mostraba el recipiente a su hermana paseándolo frente a su rostro – y… aparte el dueño les envió esto- los ojos de la castaña se abrían desmesuradamente, al ver la cantidad de yenes que estaban dentro de aquel recipiente…

-Akane con esto todo será más fácil.. solo hare unos pequeños cálculos y listo.. disculpen voy por mi calculadora y mi libro de notas- la chica hacía cuentas en su mente mientras corría a su habitación.

-Veo que estas bien Akane- el chico de mirada esmeralda, preguntaba a su amiga con un gesto de tristeza.

-Mousse eres mi mejor amigo.. y lo sabes, esta casa siempre estará abierta para ti… toma esto es tuyo- la ojicanela se coloco a un lado de el ojiesmeralda y beso su mejilla con cariño mientras le entregaba el sobre en sus manos, el se sonrojo un poco y suspiro ante tal acto..

\- Tu también eres mi mejor amiga chica Tendo.. – mientras sonreía y miraba a su amiga..

Cof.. coff..coff

Ranma tocía para llamar la atención de los presentes que lo ignoraban notablemente..

-Siii Saotome.. ya me voy… pero antes. Cuida mucho a estas chicas, valen mucho- se puso de pie, el ojiesmeralda - adiós Akane- sacudió un poco la cabellera de su amiga tratando de deshacer las trenzas de la muchacha, gesto que la hizo reír…salió del hogar Tendo despidiéndose con el movimiento de su mano…

-Bueno será mejor que me de un baño y me valla a dormir.. buenas noches Ranma… despídeme de Nabiki- la ojicanela se coloco frente al chico de la trenza, colocándose de puntillas para posar sus labios en la frente del chico -adiós- El solo sonrió hipnotizado por su sonrisa.

.

.

.

Afuera de una ventana en la residencia Tendo se encuentra un joven de mirada esmeralda esperando le den entrada en aquella habitación.

-Creo que no pude despedirme correctamente de usted.. jefa- el joven sonreía ampliamente al tener frente a el, una bella castaña de melena corta, la cual le había cambiado su mundo.

-¿Solo vienes a despedirte de tu jefa? O ¿quieres visitar a tu novia?- ambos chicos sonreían mientras que con su mirada se decían miles de cosas -pasa… te estaba esperando- el chico entro a la habitación contento, al igual que cada noche.

Ambos se llevaban tan bien, que pasaban noches enteras platicando y una que otra noche se amaban como solo ellos dos sabían, esperaban el momento propicio para hacer publico su romance.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron y la casa Tendo volvía a la normalidad, después del percance en el club "Lady Lady" Ranma puso las cosas en claro con sus locas autoproclamadas prometidas, y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o compasión cada que estas trataban de acercarse a el con obsequios o algún arrumaco, Ranma simplemente las rechazaba de una manera osca, aclarando que el tenía alguien más ocupando su corazón y que con la única que se cazaría en un futuro si ella lo aceptaba era Akane… el trio de locas enfurecieron, gritaron, lloraron.. pelearon por semanas hasta que por fin se dieron cuenta que era caso perdido…

Akane siguió en la universal, un poco más tranquila y concentraba en sus estudios, su rutina no cambió mucho pues siguió con el trabajo de instructora de pole dance con mucho éxito, con la diferencia que de vez en cuando Ranma la acompañaba a algunas clases.

Las cosas entre ellos cada vez mejoraban más, Akane por su parte trataba de abrir se corazón de nuevo al chico, ella en realidad estaba herida y aunque trataba hacer de lado esos sentimientos, cuando el estaba a su lado flashazos venían a su mente de los múltiples insultos y humillaciones que el le propinaba.

Pero el tiempo y la perseverancia del joven Saotome fueron curando toda herida en su corazón, el artista marcial era más abierto, cariñoso y caballeroso con su prometida, lo cual le gustaba mucho a la ojicanela, incluso cuando podía y tenía dinero extra, compraba hermosas flores para Akane, tenían pequeñas y fugases citas, todo en esa relación iba avanzando lento pero sin vuelta atrás, el contacto era aún muy ligero, no habían rebasado las barreras de los besos y caricias tímidas.

.

.

.

La ojicanela y el azabache se encontraban en un aula de la academia recogiendo los artículos utilizados para las clases que Akane impartía, pues por ese día las actividades ya habían terminado.

-Oye Akane… ya sabes ahora que somos pareja… me gustaría no se.. pues.. este… emmm… avanzar.- el azabache ya no soportaba más, se había prometido ser sincero con ella, y no le ocultaría nada.

-No entiendo-

-Sabes te eh visto en tus clases de baile.. y la verdad me gustaría que hicieras uno solo para mi- el joven estaba sumamente rojo y jugaba con sus dedos índices en señal de una total inseguridad, por lo antes mencionado.-digo… no es que este inconforme con nuestra relación solo es que quiero un pequeño detalle conmigo- la chica solo atino a sonreír ante la propuesta de su novio.

-Lo dices enserio- la ojicanela estaba algo confundida por la propuesta, pero al ver el sonrojo de su prometido lo entendió todo

-Bueno… esta bien… pero no traje algo apropiado para bailar como….- no termino de hablar cuando el joven le entrego una pequeña maleta con los atuendos utilizados por la chica en el club, con la mirada en dirección al lado contrario de donde esta su chica.

-¿Entraste a mi habitación y tomaste esto?- se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al ver la osadía de su testarudo prometido, era increíble que esto no le causara molestia, a la ojicanela. Solo tomo la maleta de las manos del azabache y se giró rumbo al baño de aquella pequeña escuela de baile.

Por el horario nocturno ya no había personas en dicho lugar, Ranma estaba feliz por fin disfrutaría de un baile sensual solo para el, esperaba sentado en el piso de madera de aquel salón donde lo único que existía dentro de este eran grandes espejos que adornaban las paredes, de toda esa pequeña habitación y unos tubos que eran el principal protagonista de esta clase.

Volteaba de un lado para otro, un poco impaciente por recibir aquel deleite visual que en aquella ocasión dentro del club, no tubo oportunidad de disfrutar, estaba tan pensativo que jamás notó la presencia de Akane en el lugar.

Antes de entrar apago las grandes lámparas de aquel salón, dejando solo iluminado el lugar del tubo central de la estancia, el chico como todo artista marcial se levanto de inmediato pues sus instintos gritaban peligro al verse vulnerable, pero rápido comprendió de que se trataba, al sentir el aura de su prometida.

Tomo asiento y se dispuso a disfrutar, una melodía tocaba desde una de las esquinas del lugar con el celular de la mujer, era "Nothing Else Matters" de Metallica, la chica desde aquella esquina se dirigió lo más sensual que pudo, contoneando sus caderas, aunque llevaba una capa larga hasta los pies y capucha la cual cubría gran parte de su rostro.

Los compases de la música, iban en coordinación con sus movimientos, dejando ver ante la abertura de la gran capa sus bellas piernas, blancas y marcadas, el chico tragaba saliva pues ese simple movimiento lo enloquecía, esas piernas lo mataban… era su punto débil y con esos altos tacones eran tentación pura para el.

La melodía seguía tocando, suaves sonidos de guitarra que parecían balancear a la joven directo al tubo de la estancia, cuando el primer movimiento de batería se escucha en la melodía, la chica hace un movimiento rápido con sus piernas y manos quedando suspendida en el tubo, elevando sus piernas y entrelazándolas en el frio metal.

Dio unos giros sencillos haciendo volar su capa de manera coqueta dejando ver solo un poco de un sexy atuendo, la música seguía su curso, al igual que el baile de la mujer que parecía poseída por la música y la sensualidad.

Con un sutil y ligero movimiento, coloco sus pies de nuevo en el piso de madera, haciendo caer su capa, y subiendo de maneta rápida al tubo, dejando ver un conjunto de cuero negro que consistía en un pantaloncillo corto, debajo de este se podía visualizar un enterizo de red que cubría su pequeño cuerpo, el cual resaltaba sus atributos.

En la parte norte de su cuerpo lucía un chaleco corto que solo tapaba, lo suficiente, esa pequeña cintura quedaba expuesta solo cubierta por la red de tela, la cual le daba un toque sumamente erótico, la mujer seducía aquella pieza de metal que la sostenía.

Sus brazos se tensaban mientras giraba solo sostenida por ellos, su cuerpo de manera vertical y despegando un poco sus extremidades bajas del tubo haciendo un ángulo perfecto, esto le daba al muchacho una vista espectacular, el seguía estupefacto ante las sensaciones que un baile provocaban en el.

Las miradas de Akane estaban cargadas de pasión y deseo para el ojiazul, ver como la ojicanela de vez en cuando elevaba su barbilla y la giraba solo un poco a un costado dejando ver ese largo cuello, lo desarmaba, ella sonreía al ver como cierta parte del muchacho despertaba al verla bailar.

Sus movimientos cada vez eran más sensuales sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo acariciándolo, desde sus labios, abriendo camino por su cuello y senos bajando hasta tocar sus caderas con ambas manos.

Revolvía un poco su cabello en un gesto erótico para el uno espectador, giro su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas a su prometido y bajo lentamente con las piernas semi abiertas deteniéndose con las manos en el tuvo de metal, dándole la más bella vista al joven quien la miraba por el reflejo del espejo.

Dejo de lado el tubo para quitar lentamente la prenda superior del conjunto desabrochando cada boton del pequeño chaleco.. a cada boton que quitaba daba un paso hacia el muchacho, Ranma quería saltar sobre la mujer, esa escena lo motivaba a poseerla, ella inmediatamente lee sus gestos y lo detiene con un pequeño ademan de sus manos, indicándole que no se moviera.

El chaleco cada vez estaba más abierto, dejando ver un sostén de encaje y transparencias que aduras penas cubría esa parte tan erógena de su cuerpo, la prenda no tenía tirantes, una vez liberada de la prenda superior la tiro en dirección hacia el chico.

Ranma estaba tan desesperado por ella, que solo escuchaba el retumbar de su corazón, el palpitar de su entrepierna, tomo la prenda y la acerco a su rostro, ese olor lo volvía loco, el perfume que utilizaba mezclado con el olor natural de su piel definitivamente lo llamaba a poseerla.

La ojicanela se acerca a el, para bailar y tocar un poco el cuerpo del azabache, haciéndolo estallar de placer, los ojos del chico estaban oscurecidos por el deseo.

-No puedes tocarme es la regla… solo yo- la pequeña le susurra al oído tocándolo solo un poco con su nariz, haciendo tímidas caricias en su perfil delineando su mandíbula y jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios.

La respiración del espectador de aquel baile era agitada parecía que acababa de terminar el más duro combate de su vida.

Ella le da la espalda y simula sentarse el sus piernas, rozando el pecho del azabache, con su espalda y sus glúteos, eso era demasiado para el artista marcial, esa mujer quería volverlo loco, la ojicanela se levanta lento tratando de hacer el mayor contacto posible con su cuerpo.

Ranma sentía un dolor inexplicable en sus manos, talvez por que luchaba contra el mismo para no tocarla… la ojicanela, se aleja del joven con dirección al tubo, jugando con sus manos en su cuerpo, haciendo caricias lascivas por toda la parte superior, jugando con la tela de red sobre su sostén, deja de hacer ese jugueteo y sin más de un pequeño brinco sube a el artefacto de metal quedando con las piernas hacia arriba, haciendo perfectos ángulos con el tuvo y su cuerpo.

Desliza sus piernas hacia abajo tocando el suelo y soltando el tubo para colocar sus manos en su vientre y deslizarlas por el inicio del pantaloncillo de cuero, sus manos jugaban con la prenda mientras la desabrochaba y bajaba lentamente, haciendo movimientos eróticos y sensuales con sus caderas, dejando ver una linda braga de color rojo al igual que el sostén..

Esto fue demasiado para el muchacho de un impulso se dirigió hasta la pequeña Tendo acorralándola en una pared del lugar, su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el de ella, con mucha facilidad la tomó de las caderas y la subió deslizándola por la pared dejándola a su nivel, haciendo que lo abrace con sus piernas, rodeándolo por la cintura.

-Ya no aguanto más.. te necesito- la besa desesperado, por todo el deseo reprimido, no solo de esa noche, si no desde que la conoció, sus manos se paseaban por las piernas de la chica, la sujetaba con fuerza, el muchacho quería tenerla, quería hacerla suya ahí mismo, no quería esperar mas.

-Espera.. espera..- Akane apenas y podía hablar también se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo pero pequeños flashazos de lucidez la hicieron recordar donde esta… -aquí no.. vamos a otro lugar ¿quieres?-

Ranma no lo pensó dos veces la soltó un momento, solo para guardar todo dentro de la maleta, era tanta su desesperación que solo aventaba adentro de esta todo lo que estaba en el suelo, zapatos, ropa, celular, toallas, una vez reunido todo tomo la capa y envolvio a la chica en ella.

Tomo a su amada en brazos y corrió por los pasillos de la escuela saliendo por la puerta trasera, para saltar por los tejados de Nerima hasta llegar a su habitación.

Coloco con mucho cuidado a la muchacha en su cama, para despojarla de la estorbosa capa, contemplo su cuerpo, con su mirada acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, quería una imagen mental de aquel momento.

Sintió como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos acariciar aquella aterciopelada piel, el ojiazul se tomo la cabeza con sus manos tratando de calmar, todos los pensamientos que le gritaban que era un sueño.

-Acércate… - para Ranma esa palabra de la ojicanela fue el detonante, para comprobar que lo que estaba sucediendo no era producto de su imaginacion.

El emocionado muchacho se acercó a la pequeña de las Tendo para tomar sus labios con deseo y pasión, esa noche ambos chicos se amaron, como nunca lo imaginaron, consumando su gran amor de manera carnal.

Esa noche hicieron promesas donde ellos eran los principales protagonistas..

.

.

Fin..

**(N/A)** **La dama de rojo..** es por que el nombre de Akane en japon se asocia con el color rojo.

el incapie o repeticion en los bailes es por que en un principio este oneshot fue creado para un reto, el cual por mis tiempos y mi pesima ortografia ... no entro en la fecha acordada.

es mi primera historia y quiero agradecer a **DanisitaM** por sus concejos, correciones y ayuda, por tratar de ayudarme con mi ortografia, mil gracias linda, gracias al **#teamranmaconda **por sus ocurrencias y su apoyo chicas son las mejores.

**Mila Mariposa**... mil gracias por tu apoyo y las correcciones tan oportunas que hiciste.. creo que es todo asi que me retiro esperando sus mensajitos...


End file.
